LIVE APART
by Fione Maple
Summary: Jaejoong tidak mengetahui asal-usul siapa dirinya hidup hanya dengan seorang bibi pengasuh dan orang yang dia panggil oppa, sampai saat oppanya menikah banyak hal yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. "k..kau anakku young woongie"/ "Eomma jangan-jangan dia sepupu jelek itu !" tunjuknya pada jaejoong/ "Boo.. will you marry me?" FF YUNJAE yoochun junsu
1. Chapter 1

_**TVXQ & JYJ **_____**ENTERTEINMENT**

 **LIVE APART- Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Tragedy,Romance

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

Warning : Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

Enjoy !

Summary : Jaejoong tidak mengetahui asal-usul siapa dirinya hidup hanya dengan seorang bibi pengasuh dan orang yang dia panggil oppa, sampai saat oppanya menikah banyak hal yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. "k..kau anakku young woongie"/ "Eomma jangan-jangan dia sepupu jelek itu !" tunjuknya pada jaejoong/ "Boo.. will you marry me?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

 _Hidup_

 _Apakah rasanya ?_

 _Akankah sesakit ini_

 _Akankah semenderita ini_

 _Ataukah_

 _Manis ?_

 _Penuh senyuman seperti mereka_

 _Ya.._

 _Mereka yang menunjukan senyuman palsu kepadamu_

"Joongie _, palli_?"

"Sebentar lagi _oppa_!" teriakku.

Menyebalkan sekali namja yang tak jauh dariku itu, langkah besarnya terus meninggalkanku. _Ck, sial kenapa harus memakai pakaian seformal ini,sih_ batinku terus menggerutu. Akhirnya aku bisa menyamakan langkahku tepat disamping namja tinggi ini.

"Kau ini lambat sekali,sih !" dengan seringai andalannya yang terlihat bodoh.

TUK

Yak, Appo...

"Jangan mengumpat dalam hatimu terus, hilangkan kebiasaanmu !"

Selain menyebalkan kakakku ini mudah sekali menggodaku yang pada akhirnya aku meladeninya, _dasar_ tapi kali ini aku diam saja !Sambil terus mengusap-usapkan kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak terasa sakit aku terus berjalan tanpa menatap kakakku ini.

"Aku sangat gugup joongie, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah !" teriaknya gembira.

Kini aku tertarik untuk melihat kakakku ini guratan kebahagiaan terpancar sangat kentara diwajahnya. _aku ikut tersenyum kecil._

"Tapi joongie itu artinya oppa tidak bisa menjagamu lagi !"

Senyumku hilang digantikan dengan seringai jahil yang menghiasi wajahku ini.

"Aigoo, Oppa ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkanku." Nada manja yang ku buat sukses membuatnya kakakku ini semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya. Akupun sangat menyukai saat –saat menggoda kakak manisku ini.

Kim hyun joong adalah oppaku satu-satunya yang merawatku _well,_ mungkin kalian bertanya dimana orangtua kami jawabannya adalah kami tidak tahu. Yang kami tahu kami diasuh bibi Ahn wanita paruh baya yang sangat baik.

Bibi yang membesarkan kami sejak kecil dia yang merawat kami disebuah apartemen kecil daerah seoul, bibi ahn hidup seorang diri dengan hanya ditemani kami. Dulu aku dan oppa sempat bertanya bagaimana orangtua kami padanya tapi bibi ahn enggan menjelaskan dan segera meninggalkan kami untuk kembali bekerja. Maka dari itu aku maupun oppa lebih memilih diam sampai umurku 19 tahun sekarang.

Usia oppa 22 tahun sekarang kami hanya berjarak 2 tahun dia teman,kakak maupun ayah bagiku dia selalu melindungiku selain bibi ahn tentunya. Hari ini kami bertiga akan seoul tepatnya oppaku akan menikahi yeoja cantik bernama Choi sooyoung yang dikenalnya sebagai patner kuliahnya sekaligus anak dari tempat oppa bekerja. Kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali selain cantik nan elegan dia merupakan anak tunggal dari CEO Choi corp mereka saling mencintai dan untung saja kedua orang tua mereka menyetujui tanpa perdebatan yang alot.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini jalan lama sekali eoh?" gerutu bibi ahn yang berdiri didepan mobil oppa.

"Mianhae bibi." Ucap kami bersama.

Setelah kami masuk kemobil jemputan milik ayah dari choi sooyoung mobil melaju membelah jalanan untuk sampai di daerah gangnam tempat orang yang ber _uang_ tinggal. Sesampainya disana kami disambut oleh keluarga choi.

Calon kakak iparku langsung saja mengamit lengan oppa dan beranjak meninggalkan kami sedangkan choi kibum dan suaminya choi siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, oppa seakan magnet bagi anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat untuk persipan besok." Ucapnya siwon ramah

Aku membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan pasangan choi untuk mengikuti pelayan yang berada didepan dengan melewati tangga dilantai atas untuk tempat tidur tamu. Setelah dipersilahkan memasuki kamar aku berdecak kagum, bahkan ini 3 kali kamar milikku diapartemen.

Setelah lama berdiam diri aku segera mandi lantas dipanggil oleh pelayan segera memasuki ruang makan, kami makan bersama dengan choi siwon berada ditengah suasana saat makan hening sampai kibum berbicara.

"Jaejoong, namamu benar kim jaejoong?"

Ne ahjumma. Jawabku lirih

Sedangkan siwon mengerutkan dahinya masih dengan menatapku sedangkan kibum melirik lirik suaminya dan berbisik pelan.

Ada apa Ahjumma? Kini aku yang bertanya.

"Ani, aku seperti pernah melihatmu."

Setelah pembicaraan itu kami makan dengan tenang tanpa satupun pembicaraan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END ?**

 _ **Well, fione buat nih ff dengan mood yang bagus jadi silahkan riview nunggu tanggapan dulu saja deh, kalau nggak ada yang baca langsung deh delete !**_

 _ **BIG LOVE**_

 _ **YUNJAE**_

 _ **15/08/2015**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**TVXQ & JYJ **_____**ENTERTEINMENT**

 **LIVE APART- Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Tragedy,Romance

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

Warning : Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

Enjoy !

Summary : Jaejoong tidak mengetahui asal-usul siapa dirinya hidup hanya dengan seorang bibi pengasuh dan orang yang dia panggil oppa, sampai saat oppanya menikah banyak hal yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. "k..kau anakku young woongie"/ "Eomma jangan-jangan dia sepupu jelek itu !" tunjuknya pada jaejoong/ "Boo.. will you marry me?" FF YUNJAE

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

Sore ini bibi ahn terlihat aneh mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang kediaman keluarga choi,karena penasaran aku mengikuti dalam diam. Sama seperti sebelumnya disini sepi hanya segelintir pelayan yang berlalu lalang, dari sudut sini aku bisa melihat jelas gelgat bibi ahn menengok kanan dan kiri dengan telepon seluler diletakan ditelinga kiri sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam bolpoint dan secarik kertas.

"Kau sungguh menemukannya?" bibi ahn mulai berbicara.

..

"sebutkan alamatnya hae." Sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas yang dibawanya.

..

"Eum selesai, kuharap tidak ada yang mengikutimu"

..

"hati-hati pantau terus keluarga itu"

..

"hari ini aku segera kesana."

..

"Gomawo hae _ah."_

 _.._

 _Pip_

Jaejoong mengernyit heran,bibi ahn berbicara dengan orang yang disebut _hae?_ Siapa _hae?_ Lalu keluarga siapa yang dipantau? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya doe eyesnya terbelalak kala bibi ahn menuju kearahnya dengan reflek yang bagus jaejoong segera menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya dibelakang korden. " _Aku harus mengikuti bibi ahn kurasa ada yang disembunyikannya."_

Kini aku berada didalam taksi yang ku pesan beberapa jam yang lalu, aku masih mengikuti mobil hitam yang berada tak jauh didepanku itu,ingatkan aku jika mobil itu bukan milik keluarga choi anehnya supir yang menjemput bibi seakan hormat kepada bibi ahn. Setelah 2 jam aku mengikuti bibi yang ternyata turun dirumah sakit jiwa daerah seoul akupun turun segera setelah membayar sejumlah uang kepada supir lalu masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. _siapa yang sakit jiwa?_ gumamnya lirih.

Bibi ahn terus berjalan dikoridor kamar rumah sakit lalu memasuki ruangan salah satunya dengan dicocokan dengan kertas yang dibawanya. Akupun hanya bisa memantau dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Aku sangat penasaran ingin memasuki ruangan itu juga tapi langkahku terhenti saat bibi ahn keluar ruangan dengan laki-laki dibelakangnya kurasa dia akan pulang dan tentunya aku tidak akan mengikutinya lagi.

Saat tubuh bibi ahn dan laki-laki itu menjauh aku segera menghampiri kamar itu,sedikit ragu untuk membuka tapi rasa penasaran masih kuat dengan perlahan aku membuka kamar itu. kamar redup yang hanya dipasangi dua neon kecil sebagai lampunya sedangkan disekelilingnya tirai putih yang mengelilingi kamar tersebut lalu kupandangi punggung seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya.

Dadaku berdesir entah karena apa seperti sesak nafas rasanya, _ini lucu sekali_ bahkan aku hanya melihat punggung ringkih orang ini saat tubuh orang itu menggeliat dan sekarang dalam keadaan terbaring aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari tempatku berdiri.

Astaga, siapa yeoja itu wajahnya sangat -tiba dia bangun lalu menatapku dengan tatapan sayu bibirnya seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sedangkan kedua tangannya terangkat mengundangku untuk dipeluknya.

Nafasku tercekat sedangkan tubuh ini mulai melangkah kearahnya tanpa sadar butiran-butiran air mata jatuh melewati pipi putihku, _Oh god_ aku kenapa ? saat tiba dihadapan yeoja itu kami saling menatap yeoja itupun menangis dalam ribuan listrik menyengat tubuhku ini aku tidak rela wajah cantik yeoja ini dibasahi air mata dengan segera aku membersihkan air mata dari pipinya.

Dengan segera aku masuk dalam rengkuhannya saling memeluk menyalurkan kehangatan yeoja itu semakin menjadi isakannya dengan bahu bergetar sedangkan aku semakin melesakan badan mencari kehangatan sendiri yang tidak ku dapat 19 tahun ini.

"k..kau anakku young woongie"

.

.

.

.

 **Mansion jung**

Suasana malam ini sedikit mencekam anak mapun ayah masih berdiam diri tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai saat ibu dari suami dan anak tersebut masuk dan duduk ditengah-tengah sofa paling ujung yang biasa ditempati sang kepala keluarga.

Suami dan anaknya hanya menengok sekilas lalu melanjutkan permainannya, huh menyebalkan sekali diacuhkan oleh suami dan anak. Apa _go (seperti catur)_ itu lebih menarik dari dirinya. Dengan sengaja ibu muda itu meletakan beberapa foto di tengah papan go tersebut.

Ya aishhh.. teriak ayah anak itu bersamaan sedangkan ibu muda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan menatap tajam si anak.

"Cepat lihat itu jung !" tunjuknya pada foto-foto itu.

"Eomma kau juga seorang jung !" kini sang anak yang menjawab.

Si ayah hanya terkekeh pelan pada si anak entah mengapa pemandangan ini lucu lihatlah istriku memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan anak tunggalku memberut kesal hanya gara-gara beberapa foto itu. _heol_ kalau kalian mau tau itu foto para wanita dari kalangan teman relasi kami.

"cepat lihat dulu yunho,aigoo~ eomma hanya ingin kau menikah cepat tidakkah kau bosan dikelilingi laki-laki setiap hari dikantormu" si ibu kim tae hee atau sekarang mengernyit jijik.

Jung yunho hanya menatap malas foto-foto itu dan berujar pelan kalau ia tidak tertarik bukannya yunho pencinta sesama jenis hanya saja ia tidak suka menikah karena paksaan, uh membayangkannya saja membuat mual.

"yunho, kau tidak mencintai si jidat lebar yang sedari kecil bersamamu itu kan?" sekarang si ibu mulai nglantur lihatlah dia matanya melotot horor padaku sedangkan ayah hanya menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya.

"Eomma kenapa kau bawa-bawa yoochun dia tidak bersalah, aku hanya sudah tergantung saja dengannya."

Bwahahahahaha... tak tanggung tanggung appaku tertawa keras sekali, _hello_ aku hanya berkata jujur yoochun itu teman sejatiku.

Dengan masih tertawa appaku memandang eomma yang menatapku dengan garang, menyenangkan sekali menggoda eomma cantiku ini.

"sudahlah yeobo, yunho hanya belum menemukan belahan jiwanya."

"yeah, appa benar eomma."

"yunho kau sudah berada diusia matang saat ini, eomma hanya ingin menggendong cucu." Tatapannya menyiratkan keinginan besar.

"sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan eommamu,kau ingin kami menua dengan rambut putih berada dikepala kami baru bisa menggendong anakmu." Lihatlah sekarang appaku jung ji hoon dengan tatapan tajamnya menoleh kepadaku, sebenarnya dia dipihak siapa sih.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mencari sendiri dan eomma aku tidak ingin dijodohkan."

"ya eomma setuju." Eomtmaku berteriak girang dengan mata berbinar.

"aku pergi dulu eomma appa, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Cup

"Tidak akan eomma." Kebiasaan yunho mencium pipi sang eomma dan mendapat deathglare dari sang appa masih dan hadiah pelemparan bantalan sofa dari appanya.

Si tersangka hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan melesat persi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Fione kembali... well mungkin ceritanya membosankan atau semakin abal atau ada yang bingung atau lain-lain huhu dengan mood yang baik lagi jadi cepet selesai. Makasih dengan riview kalian, and buat sider jangan ngumpet deh.. tunjukan diri kalian.. hahahah :V


	3. Chapter 3

_**TVXQ & JYJ**_

 **LIVE APART- Fione Maple**

Genre : Hurt,Tragedy,Romance,Family

Rate : T

Main Cast :

\- Jung yunho

-Kim jaejoong

-Park Yoochun

-Kim Junsu

Warning : **GS,** Miss Typos, alur cepat, abal dll

 **NO BASH NO PLAGIAT !**

Enjoy !

Summary : Jaejoong tidak mengetahui asal-usul siapa dirinya hidup hanya dengan seorang bibi pengasuh dan orang yang dia panggil oppa, sampai saat oppanya menikah banyak hal yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. "k..kau anakku young woongie"/ "Eomma jangan-jangan dia sepupu jelek itu !" tunjuknya pada jaejoong/ "Boo.. will you marry me?" FF YUNJAE YOOSUN

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3

Jung yunho jika merasa kesal maupun bosan biasanya obatnya dengan menikmati suasana pada malam hari seperti ini,lalu setelahnya dia akan mampir ke pedagang makanan yang biasa dia singgahi, saat ini dia sedang duduk di stand ddukbokkie langganannya memilih duduk dibagian kanan yang sepi dari keramaian. Saat ddukbokkie telah diantarkan matanya tanpa tidak sengaja menoleh kederetan kiri paling ujung.

matanya awas menatap si _paling ujung_ , semua pembeli maupun pelanggan belum pernah menampilkan wajah se _ **menyedihkan**_ saat makan ddukbokkie disini tapi yang terlihat dia bebeda dengan tetap memakannya walau air mata melesak keluar dari _doe eyes_ nya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar menatap dia terus bahkan ddukbokkie kesayangannya tidak dimakan, rasa bosannya meluap entah kemana sedangkan si _paling ujung_ yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang hanya menatap balik yunho jadilah aksi saling tatap menatap.

"Mwo!" si _paling ujung_ menggerakan mulutnya yang dipahami langsung yunho walau tanpa suara,yunho menjawab dengan gelengan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan berpura-pura menikmati ddokbokkie yang dipesannya masih dengan aksi menatap si _paling ujung_ yang terlihat lebih tenang sekarang dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam biasanya jaejoong sudah berada didalam kamar nyamannya, menutup telinganya dengan headseat memutar lagu bervolume besar lalu tertidur tapi lihatlah dia sekarang masih berjalan kaki menuju kerumah keluarga choi, rambut hitam panjangnya terhempas angin malam –yang _sialnya_ dia hanya memakai jaket lengan panjang dan tights pada kaki jenjangnya yang pasti masih terasa dingin pada tubuh rampingnya.

Telapak tangannya memutih sedangkan langkahnya semakin melambat,jaejoong sekarang menuju halte yang tak jauh tanpa disadari gerak-geriknya dipantau oleh seseorang yang berada dibelakang jaejoong,saat jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengambil ponsel tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggung jaejoong.

"Kyaaa...

jaejoong memekik histeris lalu berjongkok memegangi kepalanya dengan melepas ponsel seseorang itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan memutar kedepan jaejoong sambil berjongkok pula kemudian mengambil ponsel milik jaejoong.

"Nuguseo". sahut jaejoong dengan aksi menekan tepat dihidung sipenguntit.

"Bisakah kau tidak seperti itu nona,setidaknya tataplah wajah tampan didepanmu ini." Jawab si penguntit dengan percaya dirinya.

"B-bagaimana jika k-kau penjahat, perampok atau pemerkosa bahkan kau pemabuk ! yak aku hanya yeoja baik-baik yang akan pulang kerumah dalam keadaan selamat,Oh _God jebal_!" dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Seseorang itu hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, _WHAT THE HELL ?_ yang disebukan yeoja tadi tidak ada yang beres setidaknya sebutkan satu saja kalau dirinya hanya pejalan kaki tampan yang kebetulan menguntit yeoja ini.

Sipenguntit yang diketahui berjenis kelamin namja ini kemudian berdiri dan menatap jalan raya didepannya sambil menelpon seseorang, jaejoong mengintip dari sela rambut panjangnya kearah namja yang didepannya dari bawah keatas saat tiba dibagian wajah walaupun dari arah samping tapi jaejoong tahu namja didepannya ini tampan berkulit tan eksotis badan kekar serta dari samping sudut matanya setajam musang yang terakhir bibir hatinya yang mempesona.

Saat namja ini menengokkan wajahnya kearah jaejoong,jaejoong dengan segera menenggelamkkan lagi wajahnya, surai panjangnya bergoyang menutupi kepala jaejoong sempurna, namja yang berdiri hanya ber _smirk_ ria menangkah basah jaejoong yang tadi melihatnya saat menelpon seseorang.

"apa kau tidak ingin melihatku"

" _anio,_ a-ku hanya tidak ingin saja"

"baiklah jika itu maumu."

Suara langkah sepatu namja itu semakin tidak terdengar oleh telinga jaejoong,yang dengan segera menegakkan wajahnya kedepan dan melihat sekeliling tapi tidak melihat namja tadi.

"tenanglah, aku ada dibelakangmu."

Suara barittone rendah namja tadi terdengar lirih dibelakang jaejoong,membuat jantung jaejoong berdetak kencang, jaejoong kira namja tadi menghilang _seperti hantu_ ternyata sekarang persis berada dibelakangnya tapi jaejoong tidak berani menoleh hanya membeku menatap kedepan.

Beberapa menitpun berlalu dengan keheningan. tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi baik jaejoong maupun namja itu sampai suara klakson mobil terdengar berhenti dibelakang jaejoong yang ternyata taksi,setaunya dia tidak memesan taksi hingga suara yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya menyuruh jaejoong masuk.

Kemudian tubuhnya berdiri menoleh ke samping taksi tersebut dia melihat tangan namja itu membukakan pintu belakang taksinya lalu tubuh jaejoong bergerak dengan sendirinya melangkah kearah pintu saat setengah tubuhnya memasuki taksi namja tadi melampirkan hoodie coklatnnya kebahu jaejoong wangi maskulin bercampur mint menyeruak masuk terhirup jaejoong.

" _Gomawo"_ ucap jaejoong tulus tanpa menoleh.

"fine,oh ponselmu juga ada didalamnya"

"Ya" Jaejoong segera menutup taksi dan menyuruh taksi menjalankannya saat taksi itu sedikit menjauh dari tempat namja tadi berdiri, jaejoong segera membuka jendela kaca dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"sampai jumpa" teriak jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya,Namja tadi menyeringai tampan ucapan yeoja lucu itu secara tidak sadar meminta bertemu lagi dan namja tadi menunggu waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

Pukul _23.00_ yunho memasuki mansion jung ferrari hitamnya diparkirkan digarasi memasuki ruang utama dia berdecak saat masih melihat eommanya terjaga disofa mata musangnya mendelik tidak suka lalu berjalan menghampiri.

"Eomma, ada apa?"

"Tentu saja,menunggumu yunho."

"tidur malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" yunho lalu duduk disamping eommanya dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepalanya eomma yunho jika ini baik-baik saja.

"dari mana saja kau yun,Aigoo kenapa kau pakai seperti ini dimana _hoodie_ mu?" tanya eomma yunho khawatir sambil memegang telapak tangan dingin anaknya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum matanya menerawang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami,mata bulat eommanya menatap yunho antusias pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi _atau mungkin_ yunho telah menemukan sesuatu.

"eomma" panggil yunho.

"ada apa _,chagiya?"_

"aku menemukannya" nice shoot jawaban yunho seakan menjabarkan sesuatu diwajahnya.

" _Nuguseo?"_ jawab eomma yunho pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Entahlah aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya." Jawab yunho enteng masih dengan senyum merekahnya, tanpa disadari eomma yunho mendesah frustasi bagaimana anaknya bisa bodoh seperti ini.

"eomma, bagaimana bisa ada makhluk secantik tadi wajahnya putih tanpa noda surai halusnya tergerai indah pemilik hidung mancung dan dengan _cherry lips_ nya yang menggoda, bukankah eomma bilang bidadari hanya ada disurga bahkan eommapun kalah dengannya, _jeongmal yeppoyo._ "

"Mwo !" pekik jung taehee histeris bagaimana bisa yunho menyandingkannya begitu, _dasar anak muda sekarang_ pikir eomma yunho dengan senyum kecil tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

 _A/N :_ fione kembali bagaimana ceritanya, makin abal yah ? atau gimana? Haduh.. frustasi nih kalau emang iya,anda bisa meninggalkan ff ini dan makasih buat riviewnya nih ff gs family _mianhae_ fionya lupa buat cantumin–bow , monggo riview lagi lagi dan lagi :D...

Next chapter :

"Joongie, kau mengenal yunho ?"

"Yunho _oppa,_ D-dia siapa ?"

"tentu saja kekasihku, _wae?"_

"Mwo, kenapa harus keluarga jung"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 A

Siang ini jaejoong kembali menuju kembali kerumah sakit jiwa yang kemarin dikunjunginya,sejak semalam dia terus terbayang wajah cantik yeoja yang mungkin berumur sama dengan kibum _ahjumma._ Saat tepat didepan pintu kamarnya jaejoong segera membuka perlahan dan terlihat yeoja itu memakai baju yang sama seperti kemarin rambutnya tergerai panjang jangan lewatkan gelang yang bertuliskan ' _gangguan mental'._

Tatapannya kosong menghadap kearah kiri tidak menyadari jaejoong yang telah duduk diranjangnya,jaejoong segera mengenggam tangan putih dinginnya baru dia balik menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan hangatnya kemarin lalu tersenyum dan segera memelukku erat.

"woongie _chagi,_ kau kembali." Ucapnya lirih

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil membalas memeluk erat pula, beberapa menit dilewatkan kami tanpa berbicara hanya dengan saling memeluk diruangan dingin ini. kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan melepaskan pelukanku yang segera kutatap mata sayunya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku young woongie?" dengan nada serius kuucapkan walaupun nama young woong itu familiar jika diucapkan olehnya tapi aku ingin mengatahuinya.

"tentu saja itu namamu _chagiya,_ Kim young woong anakku." Ucapnya sama seperti kemarin dengan mantap tanpa ragu walapun kemarin aku menyangkalnya dengan segera berlari menjauhi kamar rawatnya.

"t-tapi namaku jaejoong,Kim jaejoong." yeoja itu mengernyitkan keningnya saatku berbicara dengan sedikit terbata.

" _Aniyo_ , kau woongie _ku."_

Saat ini gantian aku yang mengernyit heran, lalu tanpa sadar ku _poutkan_ bibirku tanda aku bingung kalau apa yang dikatakannya benar berarti yeoja didepanku ini _eomma_ ku,memang perasaan hangat saat berada didekatnya membatku nyaman bahkan saat tidak kudapatkan dari bibi ahn bahkan _oppa._

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak membuka selimut dan meraba kasur tipis berwarna biru pucatnya mencari sesuatu, saat dia telah menemukannya yang aku ketahui sebagai selembar foto, yeoja itu segera menyerahkan kepadaku.

" _Igo"_

Foto dirumah besar berwarna putih gading sebagai latarnya dengan berisikan 3 orang yang duduk beralaskan tikar dihalaman depan, dapat dipastikan mereka tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. walaupun sedikit kusam dan sobek dibagian pinggirnya aku melihat yeoja cantik itu adalah yeoja yang ada didepanku dan namja yang sedang memangku si _yeoja mungil_ tampak gagah menggenggam tangan sang yeoja cantik itu.

"Lihatlah ini kau dan _appa_ mu sayang." Tunjuknya pada gambar itu.

"B-benarkah itu A-ku?" tanyanya terbata dan dijawab anggukan yakin olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku menatap aliran sungai han sore hari walaupun jarak antara rumah sakit jiwa dengan sungai han cukup jauh tapi entah kenapa aku segera menuju kesini yang sebelumnya bertanya pada sang supir taksi. Masih terbayang wajah sang heechul _eomma_ –jaejoong telah memanggilnya seperti itu- berderai air mata saat menceritakan sesuatu yang terburuk dalam hidupnya terutama menyangkut _appa._

 **Flashback**

 _Foto itu diambil saat umurmu 3 tahun, seminggu setelah foto itu diambil appamu menuju kejepang untuk menghadiri acara relawan yang biasanya kami kunjungi bersamamu tentunya, tapi kali ini dia pergi bersama pamanmu yang langsung disetujuinya._

" _Lalu dimana sekarang dia?"tanyaku lagi,entah kenapa aku belum bisa menyebutnya appa._

' _Tidak ada." Dengan menundukkan wajah cantiknya,menangis dalam diam yang dapat kulihat bulir air matanya menetes keselimut biru pucatnya._

" _Appa-mu meninggalkan kita woongie." Tambahnya._

 _Aku terdiam mencerna kalimatnya,nafasku ikut memburu mendengar penuturan yeoja ini bahkan jikalau benar dia eommaku aku tidak bisa melihat appa._

" _Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya jaejoong yang sejak pertama ingin menanyakan ini._

 _"Dengar woongie,eomma tidak gila...eomma hanya bersembunyi dari seseorang yang eomma duga telah merencanakan kita untuk berpisah,bawa foto itu dan cincin ini temukan appamu eomma hanya bisa mengandalkanmu." Jelasnya panjang sambil melepas cincin yang dikenakannya._

" _Bagaimana jika aku bukan anakmu?" walaupun sekarang jaejoong telah menggenggam cincinya.  
_

 _Lihatlah ini... –yeoja itu menyingkap leher jaejoong yang berbalut scraft putih gadingnya- ini adalah tanda lahirmu,bagaimana eomma bisa lupa bahkan sorot mata bulatmu mengingatkanku pada hankyung,appamu._

 _"Hankyung nama appaku? Lalu eomma ?"_

 _Gomawo woongie,gomawo." Yeoja didepanku dengan segera memeluk yang membuatku terkejut dengan tangis pecahnya, memang secara tidak sadar aku menyebutnya eomma._

 **Flashback off**

Jaejoong menepuk dadanya pelan, dan menggenggam cincin yang diberikan eomma dan tetesan air matanya mengalir dari pipi putihnya. Harusnya biar saja dirinya, batin jaejoong kenapa mereka harus juga dipisahkan.

" _Eomma..._ dimana aku harus mencari _appa?_ " tanya jaejoong pada gumamannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong terperanjat kala ponsel yang berada disakunya berbunyi, dengan segera menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan kasar dan mengangkat panggilan yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berbunyi.

" _ **junsu...is calling"**_ layarnya menunjukkan penelfon yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, kemudian jaejoong menyeringai tipis dibibir merahnya dan segera mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu, _junchan_!" ucap jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan lengkingan kesal dari sang penelfon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari menanti kedatangan junsu dari jepang akhirnya malam ini junsu akan datang bertepatan dengan resepsi pernikahan _oppa_ dan sooyoung _eonnie_. Resepsi pernikahan yang terbilang menakjubkan di _hall_ keluarga Choi yang dihiasi dengan warna ungu disetiap sudutnya menunjukkan kesan yang elegan.

" _Joongie,_ jangan menangis lagi !" ledek hyunjoong pada jaejoong dan mengacak rambutnya sedikit.

" _Eonnie..._ " rengek jaejoong pada sooyoung yang kini berdiri anggun disamping hyunjoong yang terus meledeknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja" ucap sooyoung sembari merapikan anak rambut jaejoong yang tergerai disekitar telinganya. "Begini terlihat manis."

" _Gomawo,Eonnie._ aku akan kesana dulu." Pekik jaejoong dengan nada super ceria dan menarik rambut coklat oppanya keras lalu berjalan cepat menuruni panggung yang didesain untuk pengantin.

"Yak ! Dasar _evil !"_

Sooyoung hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu menggemaskan jika sedang bertengkar kecil dengan sang adik

.

.

.

.

.

Kilatan _blitz_ kamera menyambar-nyambar ketika jung yunho memasuki _hall_ utama mansion yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama keluarganya, _eomma_ nya saling mengenal dengan Ny. Choi. Jadi tidak heran jika dia diundang diacara pernikahan ini.

Jung yunho tampak gagah berjas hitam dan mengenakan kemeja _dark blue_ yang kancing atasnyanya ia lepas, jarang sekali dia nampak dimuka umum maka dari itu saat dirinya ada disini pastilah kamera akan segera mencari sosoknya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat mendekati pasangan suami istri yang terlihat mesra didepannya, yunho tahu hubungan mereka berdua sejak dirinya menjalin kerja sama dengan hyunjoong yang notabene wakil Choi siwon diperusahaannya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, _sobat."_ Ucap yunho tersenyum jahil kala ingin memeluk sooyoung dan berakhir dipelukan hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong mendengus kala pelukannya terlepas. "Oho ! jangan macam-macam kau jung !" dan mendapat kekehan yunho yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Lihatlah suamimu ini sooyoung, tipe pencemburu !" ucap yunho dengan senyum jenakanya pada sooyoung.

"Tapi aku menyukainya,yun." Ucap sooyoung malu-malu dan mendapat dekapan sang suami di pinggang rampingnya.

Hyunjoong menatap yunho dengan seringai jahilnya "kau... kapan menikah,bukankah banyak wanita disekitarmu itu jung !"

Saat yunho ingin membalas ledekan hyunjoong suara berisik menginterupsi percakapannya, dan kedua yeoja yang berisik tadi menyenggol bahu yunho untuk mundur dan yunho segera memperhatikan punggung yeoja yang berada didepannya, hampir mirip dan yunho terkikik pelan saat salah satu dari yeoja itu ditepuk pelan kepalanya oleh hyunjoong.

"yun... maafkan mereka, silahkan nikmati pestanya !" pekik sooyoung keras kepada yunho yang berada dibelakang dua yeoja yang masih berdebat hal kecil.

Kedua yeoja itu berbalik kearah orang yang disebut yun oleh sooyoung dan yunho terhenyak kala melihat salah satu darinya, yunho segera menarik pinggang jaejoong kearahnya dan mendapatkan banyak ekspresi disekitarnya termasuk yeoja tadi yang terkejut.

" _Joongie,_ kau mengenal yunho ?" suara hyunjoong yang segera bertanya dari terkejutannya.

Yunho tersenyum misterius dan menyeringai pada hyunjoong,mata musangnya menatap yeoja yang berada didekapannya ini "Dia kekasihku" ucapnya enteng.

MWOYA !

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hahahaa... tidak ada yang dinext chapter kemarin soalnya ini panjang banget jadi aku bagi dua...Oh, terimakasih yang sudah menunggu fanfic abalnya fio, kekeke~ lanjut or tidak ? monggo riview ...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4 B

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa tanggapan,jaejoong yang tercekat dan jung yunho yang masih mempertahankan posisinya. Kim hyunjoong terus menatap tajam pasangan didepannya, tatapannya meneliti diwajah jaejoong yang kini dihiasi semburat rona merah.

"Jung, Aku rasa kau harus memberikan penjelasan kepadaku!" kata hyunjoong dingin.

Jung yunho terdiam sesaat,memang ada hubungan apa hyunjoong dengan wanita ini? tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan jaejoong _doe eyes_ nya menatap kearah namja yang kini saling menatap, terutama sang _oppa_ mata elangnya membuat jaejoong bergidik. Hyunjoong sangat menakutkan ketika marah pikirnya, untung saja namja yang disampingnya masih merengkuh tubuhnya yang seakan lemas.

" _Oppa..._ aku akan berbicara dengannya dulu" ucapnya cepat takut namja ini berbicara yang aneh lagi pada sang _eonnie_ mengangguk menggantikan oppa yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka kini berada dibalkon rumah keluarga choi,yang sedikit sepi tapi tak dipungkiri hanya segelintir orang saja yang berbicang disini.

"Jadi kau adik kim hyunjoong ?" ucap namja ini memecah keheningan sedikit mengernyit tak percaya bahkan mereka tidak mirip.

"tentu saja, _wae?"_

Bisa dilihat jaejoong sejak tadi melirik kearah namja kim yang kini sedang berbicara dengan istrinya. "tenanglah, kim hyunjoong akan merestui kita" ujarnya tenang bahkan terlampau tenang.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal dihentakan _heels_ nya pada marmer putih dibawah, sambil melipat tangan didadanya jaejoong mencebik "Kita bahkan baru bertemu kenapa kau berkata begitu pada _oppa_ ku,Mr. Bear!"

"Huh, Mr. Bear?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil menunjuk diri yunho "Tidakkah kau sadar badanmu kekar seperti beruang, _hoodie_ coklatmu kemarin bahkan menunjangnya."

Kekehan lolos dari mulut yunho, kini yunho menyeringai "Oooh.. jadi waktu itu kau melihatku _nona_ kim?"

"Uggh... t-entu saja tidak" serunya cepat sambil menunduk.

Yunho tidak ingin wanita didepannya menunduk dengan berani ia mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu adik hyunjoong itu, yang membuat jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Kini wajah yunho semakin mendekat kearah jaejoong,sedangkan jaejoong yang sempat kaget segera menutup menyeringai lagi,dia bukan namja brengsek yang akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencium bibir ranum didepannya.

" _Oh shit!"_ gumamnya dalam hati, bibir nona kim ini sangat yunho menggeleng pelan ia akhirnya mendekatkan bibir hatinya ketelinga wanita itu, "Aku jung yunho dan kau akan selalu bersamaku mulai detik ini,Boo~" nadanya sedikit menuntut.

"MWO"

"ASTAGA ! KIM JAEJOONG !"

.

.

.

.

. 

L.L

 _Eungh.._ suara lenguhan kecil terdengar lirih matanya membuka sedikit ia kerjapkan karena masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akhirnya _doe eyes_ nya membuka diiringi dengan menatap langit-langit kamar besar ini yang didominasi warna _cream_. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dari baringnya dengan wajah merona yeoja itu segera menepuk-nepuk ringan pipinya.

 _Omoo..._ joongie ini bukan mimpi, gumamnya.

Joongie atau kim jaejoong tersenyum setelahnya ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Bukan karena pekikan kaget bibinya kala ia melihat jaejoong dibalkon bersama yunho yang seakan yunho menciumnya tapi karena ucapan namja itu yang mengaku mencintainya disaksikan oleh kakak maupun bibinya. Ia kira yunho namja yang membuat wajahnya memanas dan hati yang tak karuan itu hanya salah satu dari sekian namja brengsek karena mereka belum pernah mengenal sebelumnya bertemu langsung mengucap kata-kata cinta dipertemuan keduanya.

Saat jaejoong menatap matanya ia menampik jika pria itu berbohong, dan kata-kata " _kau milikku_ Boojae..." membuat jaejoong meleleh seketika tapi jaejoong hanya diam mematung saat yunho mengucapkan itu, ada rasa takut tersendiri jika ia terlalu mengharapkan lebih.

Saat yunho hendak pulang pun ia mengucapkan kata itu lagi seakan tak bosan untuk mengulangnya, lagi-lagi jaejoong hanya mengangguk entah apa yang harus ia katakan. Yunho bilang jika besok ia akan mengajak jaejoong pergi dan jaejoongnya tak kuasa untuk menolak, Pesona jung yunho itu tak terelakkan pikirnya.

Jaejoong merutukki kebodohannya ia dengan percaya menerima ajakkan itu tapi sungguh ia sebelumnya belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, berteman dengan para namja saja ia dibatasi oleh _oppa_ nya jadi baru kali ini ia merasakan debaran halus itu.

Masih dengan duduk diranjang matanya melihat kerah jam dinding, pukul 5 yang artinya masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya bertemu yunho.

.

.1 jam 30 menit kemudian

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya dicermin ia memilih _dress_ berwarna biru muda pendek setinggi lutut dengan _heels_ yang berukuran sedang untuk menunjang penampilannya, tidak seperti semalam ia menunjukkan kesan elegan ini lebih menonjolkan penampilan cerianya.

Rambutnya ia gerai sedangkan untuk wajahnya jaejoong tidak terlalu menyukai berbagai produk kecantikan yang menempel diwajahnya ia hanya sedikit membubuhkan pelembab dan _lip balm_ untuk bibir _plum_ nya sangat natural sekali.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekali lagi ia semprotkan parfum yang berbau _vanilla_ manis kelehernya segera mengambil tas selempang berwarna putih yang cocok ia pakai, jaejoong melangkah mendekati pintu yang kini diluar ia dengar suara yang tak lain junsu dan kakaknya.

" _Sssttt..._ kau yakin joongie sudah bangun?" tanya hyunjoong pada junsu ketika yang dapat didengar jaejoong dari dalam.

"Mungkin...bilang saja yunho sudah menunggu sejak tadi oppa !" jawab junsu langsung dengan suara yang ia buat keras tak peduli jika itu mengganggu telinga hyunjoong yang berada disampingnya.

 _Cklek..._

"Mwo !" tanya jaejoong setelah membuka pintu kamarnya,bisa dilihat junsu dan oppanya menatap tak percaya pada jaejoong.

Sedangkan jaejoong mem _pout_ kan bibirnya sembari berkacak pinggang dihadapan mereka ia tentu jengkel memangnya apa yang salah bangun dipagi hari. _Dasar pantat bebek_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Hyunjoong berdehem, "Yunho sudah menunggumu didepan joongie."

Tiba-tiba pipi jaejoong memanas lagi, dengan segera ia tundukkan kepalanya takut makhluk didepannya menggodanya.

"Eeei...jae- _ah, palli_ kau tidak takut yunho berlumut menunggumu?" celetuk sooyoung _eonnie_ dengan kerlingan nakalnya yang segera saja aku mengangguk dan berjalan melewati mereka bertiga.

"Joongie...ingat pukul 9 tidak kurang tidak lebih !" perintah keras hyunjoong pada sang adik yang disayangnya.

" _Arraseo_!" teriaknya juga tanpa berbalik menghadap sang kakak maupun dua yeoja dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L.L

Yunho sedikit meremas ujung cardigan yang ia kenakan ia tak peduli jika cardigan berwarna _navy blue_ nya sedikit kusut dibagian itu, yunho sedikit gugup ia heran sejak ia meminta untuk mengajak jaejoong pergi hatinya tak berhenti untuk berdebar lirih. Bahkan dulu saat eommanya meminta untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan gadis yang dipilhnya ia tak pernah seantusias ini.

Orang tua yunho ingin melihat jaejoong setelah ia menceritakan pada mereka sosok jaejoong itu dan disambut kegembiraan terutama oleh ibunya, saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan siwon _ahjussie_ dikursi depan rumahnya menyesap teh untuk menunggu jaejoong keluar, Yunho bahkan memajukkan pertemuannya sekaligus men _cancel_ semua janjinya untuk bertandang kerumah keluarga choi ini.

"Ah... kurasa jaejoong sudah siap, benarkan ?" ucap siwon memecah perhatian yunho dari lamunannya yang langsung segera menatap sosok disampingnya.

Indah sekali jaejoong bagaikan bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya dibumi mukanya yang merona segar dan _dress_ yang dikenakannya mengalihkan sepenuhnya mata musang ini kearah yang lain.

"Yun..." panggilnya lirih sambil menyampirkan helaian rambut lurusnya sedikit menunduk karena malu aku perhatikan.

Yunho tersenyum ia segera mendekat dan merengkuh pinggang ramping jaejoong dengan lengan kokohnya. " _Ahjussie_ kami berangkat, terimakasih untuk jamuannya." Yunho sedikit menunduk diikuti oleh jaejoong pula.

Siwon tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ nya, "Ya, kalian hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

.

L.L

Setelah mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan _J_ ung _C_ orp yang notabene miliknya sendiri mereka berdua kini sedang menikmati makan siang direstoran yang berada didalam _mall_ itu, jaejoong ternyata sosok yang sangat cantik sekaligus unik pada kepribadianny. tingkahnya menggemaskan dan semakin membuat yunho berjanji tidak akan pernah untuk melepaskannya.

Yunho memandang jaejoong yang sekarang sedang makan sambil mendekap boneka gajah yang ia belikan tadi dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya, junsu teman jaejoong benar-benar berguna pikirnya sejak semalam yunho memang menelfon sahabat jaejoong itu untuk menanyakan hal sedetail mungkin tentang boojaenya bahkan mendapat makian pada setiap kalimat yang ia tanyakan. Pasalnya itu malam hari dan tentu saja junsu memekik dengan suara seperti lumba-lumba ditelfon.

"Yun... aku ketoilet sebentar" ucapnya lalu segera menuju ketoilet sambil meletakan boneka gajahnya dikursi duduknya.

Yunho menunggu dengan senyum yang tak luntur dibibir hatinya yang membuat para yeoja memekik dibangku restoran yang melihatnyaseperti itu kemudian ia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi dingin tak ingin senyumnya ia berikan pada orang lain.

"Yunho _oppa_..."panggil yeoja yang kini dihadapanku dengan tidak sopan segera duduk ditempat jaejoong tadi dan memangku boneka gajah berwarna _pink_ itu. yunho hanya menatap datar tanpa membalas senyuman yeoja itu.

" _Oppa..._ sedang apa disini?" tanyanya dengan suara centilnya sambil memainkan boneka yang ia berikan kepada jaejoong.

"Yunie...!" suara jaejoong memanggil namanya, kemudian yunho menoleh kepada jaejoong yang menatap tidak suka yeoja yang sekarang berada ditempat yang ia tersenyum ia senang sekali jaejoong memanggilnya seperti itu, sedangkan yeoja itu menatap jaejoong sengit.

Tak ingin _boojae_ nya cemburu yunho segera menarik jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan membuat yeoja itu mendelik tak suka sedangkan jaejoong menyeringai kearah yeoja itu. yunho menempelkan hidung keleher jaejoong menyesap wangi _vanilla_ manis itu.

"Yunho _oppa,_ D-dia siapa ?" tanyanya terbata lagi mungkin shock dengan penglihatannya.

"tentu saja kekasihku, _wae_?" jawabku enteng.

Jaejoong diam-diam tertawa mengejek pada yeoja itu tanpa harus berdebat toh yunho akan menjawabnya, ia tak rela yunhonya berpaling keyeoja lain _tentu saja yunho itu miliknya sampai kapanpun miliknya !_ ucap jaejoong dalam hati.

Yeoja itu berdiri dan membanting boneka gajah yang dipegangnya tak rela dipermalukan lalu segera berlari menuju keluar restoran ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

L.L

" _Appa ..._ aku ingin yunho !" teriaknya ditelfon tak peduli para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan itu menatapnya tak suka karena suara kerasnya atau karena ia merengek meminta jung yunho.

" _Ahra chagiya kau tak bisa seenaknya meminta seperti itu !"_ suara bass disebrang telepon menyahut dengan kegelisahan sangat kentara disuaranya.

"Aku tidak peduli aku hanya ingin jung yunho !" ucapnya lagi dengan seringai licik dibibirnya tak mungkin ayahnya menolak.

" _Mwo, kenapa harus keluarga jung..._ decaknya disebrang telfon menjeda kalimatnya _arraseo,sebaiknya kau pulang kita bicarakan dirumah !"_ perintahnya

Go ahra lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju kerumah setelah mematikan telfonnya. _Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu tuan jung!_ Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NEXT ?

RIVIEW?


End file.
